The Pickup
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe reminisce in the park. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect
**Author's Note:** You're still not reading Slaying Intersected. Go check it out on Smeg699's profile. s/11843672/1/Slaying-Intersected is the url. I want to thank everyone for the great response to The Pride of Barden, I've started chapter 2. I know where the story's going, I'm just not quite sure exactly how to get there from where it's at. Hopefully will figure that out soon. Same with She'll Leave You With A Smile. Also, a new story will be coming soon from me, just waiting for Smeg to do his thing with it. It's a little different than what we normally do, but I hope you'll give it a chance. You'll see when it's released, hopefully sometime in the next couple weeks. As for this, well, two commercials have been taunting me, and I finally figured out how to make them work. This suggests they're both set in the same place when they're not, but c'mon, work with me? And I know Anna Camp isn't in either of them, but it's something I could see my version of Aubrey doing. Babbling, on with it.

* * *

"You know, I've come to love this park." Chloe said, leaning her head on Aubrey's shoulder as they sat on a bench holding hands and watching people go by.

"Me too." Aubrey agreed, squeezing the redhead's hand. "It is where we met after all."

"Even if it wasn't what you intended." Chloe said with a giggle.

"I was desperate." Aubrey defended herself, thinking back to the day in question.

* * *

 _One year earlier_

"Aubrey Posen speaking." Aubrey said as she answered Luke's phone call.

"Aubrey I'm so sorry to do this to you last minute, but my great grandfather is dying and I need to get on a plane to Heathrow as soon as possible if I have any hope of being there before he does." Luke explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Aubrey said, wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out a new plan. "I could drive you to the airport and we could stop by the reunion and say that I have to go with you."

"I'm at the airport now actually." Luke replied borderline sheepishly. "I want to be able to help you, I just can't. Though you can tell your family that I couldn't be there because of this."

"They'd never believe me." Aubrey said, plopping down on her couch. "I actually need someone there."

"Well, I'd have Jesse from the station go, but I know he and Beca have something going on so he's out." Luke added.

"I don't even want to go to this thing." Aubrey said in an exasperated tone. The lull in the conversation allowed her to hear the end of a commercial proclaiming 'Pick Enterprise, we'll pick you up.' "Never mind Luke, I've got an idea. Have a safe trip, and sorry again about your grandfather."

"Thanks Bree, good luck with your family." Luke said.

"Thanks." Aubrey said before ending the call. As soon as it was over, she went about arranging to rent a car and be picked up at the park where her family reunion was being held about an hour in, figuring that would appease her mother. She then went about getting ready, and ordered an uber to take her to the park.

"There you are Aubrey." Her mother said when she spotted the younger blonde.

"Hello mom, daddy." she said, receiving hugs from her parents.

"No date?" Her mother asked, a slightly judgmental tone in her voice.

"Couldn't make it, but he'll be here to pick me up in about an hour after he gets off work, and then we have other plans." Aubrey said, glancing at her watch to look at the time. She missed the questioning looks her parents gave each other.

"I see." her mom said skeptically. "Well, you should go mingle."

"I'll do that." Aubrey said, and she preceded to mingle with her extended family. She learned her cousin Sarah got engaged and her finance had a friend named Gary who she apparently was supposed to remember that needed a date too. Her mom tried to get her to hold her other cousin Beth's baby, but she gave her back as quickly as possible. Her aunt Pam even tried to show her how to use Tinder and pointed out a few guys that could be good. When the hour was nearly over, she was talking with her mother again when she saw a white Ford Fusion pull up out of the corner of her eye. "Well, looks like my date's here."

"Aubrey, is there something you want to tell us?" Her mother asked as a woman got out of the driver's seat and made her way to the gathered crowd. "I thought you said you had a boyfriend?"

"I do..." Aubrey said, turning to look towards the woman approaching them. Any disappointment about her plan backfiring was pushed back as Aubrey saw how beautiful she was. She was a few inches shorter than her with flowing red hair and blue eyes. Quickly though, reality caught up with her. "Damn it."

"I'm Chloe from Enterprise, I'm here for Aubrey." The redhead said, approaching the blonde having heard her name.

"So, this isn't your date?" Aubrey's mom asked.

"No." Aubrey admitted defeat. "I had friend lined up but he couldn't, and then I saw the commercial I thought I could make this work, but I never thought it might be a woman picking me up."

"So you do still need to find a boyfriend then?" Aunt Pam asked.

"I guess I.." Aubrey started before she looked at Chloe again. She decided that she couldn't take it anymore, that she didn't want to deny who she was and didn't really care what her family thought of her. "You know what, no. No. I've had enough. The reason I haven't found 'a nice boy' is because I don't want one, I've never wanted one. I'm a lesbian. If you want to disown me fine. I'm just had enough of the charade."

"We just want you happy dear." Aubrey's mom said.

"I want that too." Aubrey said. "I'm sorry for causing a commotion. I'm going to go take care of renting this car. Goodbye everyone."

"Bye Aubrey. We'll have lunch or something soon and talk." Aubrey's mother said, and other family members chimed in with their own goodbyes as Aubrey headed off towards the car with Chloe.

"I'm sorry about that." Aubrey said to Chloe as she headed for the passenger's seat.

"Don't worry about it, I was nervous about coming out too." Chloe brushed it off as she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"So you're gay too?" Aubrey asked

"Bisexual actually." Chloe corrected. The two made small talk till they got to Chloe's office. "Listen, I know this wasn't what you intended, and I might be overstepping my bounds, but would you like to go for coffee or something sometime?"

"I'd like that." Aubrey nodded.

* * *

"Remember how surprised everyone was when I showed up with you to Sarah's wedding?" Chloe asked.

"That was rather entertaining, But you quickly won them over with your bubbly charm." Aubrey agreed. "That reminds me of another reason I love this park, that picnic we had with Beca and Stacie."

"Hey, that guy stole my tea!" Chloe defended herself as she sat up.

"I know sweetie." Aubrey said, failing to contain a laugh at how cute her girlfriend was being. "But it was the way you handled it. You just walked up to him and got all specific about the tea and the bubbles."

"It's good tea, you like it too don't forget." Chloe pointed out.

"I know." Aubrey conceded. "But you were just so giddy that day because Beca and Stacie finally admitted they were dating, of course you were going to lose track of your tea."

"I told them they'd be good together." Chloe said. "As soon as I found out Beca's gayer than you...well I guess as gay to be more precise. Anyway I knew she and Stacie would hit it off, and look how right I was. And now they're forming a band, it's awesome."

"If you like all girl hard rock bands, sure." Aubrey conceded.

"I know it's not your thing, but they're our friends." Chloe pouted, laying her head back down on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Yes they are." Aubrey said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the box that was inside. As she opened it and showed the ring it contained to Chloe she added. "I couldn't think of anyone better to be at our sides during our wedding. Will you marry me Chloe?"

"I knew I shouldn't have waited." Chloe said, pulling a similar box out of her pocket. "I was planning on asking you at dinner tonight."


End file.
